


你尝起来像泥浆/you taste like mud

by JeffreysMilller



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Incest, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffreysMilller/pseuds/JeffreysMilller
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 57





	你尝起来像泥浆/you taste like mud

Rick X Morty  
*分级：NC-17  
*警告，有详细性描写，慎入*  
*背景：S4E01

“我，我以为你只是在自慰，Morty。”Rick说着，男孩脸烧得通红，却只能强行装作镇定吼叫着反驳他为何不阻止他。

实质上，他知道Rick并不会阻止他任何一种精虫上脑的青春期举动，例如把精斑残留在他白大褂的袖口上，在车库里坐在他的专属椅子上用按摩棒自慰，或者其他更离谱的事，例如在开飞船的此刻寻求刺激，Rick也不是没有怀疑并放纵的理由。

“接着你们就会结婚……”Summer为搞怪而恶劣的奇思妙想在车库提炼回放，Morty看似面无表情地和那个老头听完，仿佛她在陈述一件未来即将发生的可能性，甚至是必然结果。

男孩的心中掀起惊涛骇浪，他想到在无数个死亡结局中窥见的一缕，在他坚持老死在Jessica身边的时间缝隙里，他曾看到无数与Rick相关的死亡结局，他们互相吻别，不像亲人而是情侣间那样用舌头搅拌着彼此的口腔。

他们死在彼此身边，穿着盔甲，像战争中的英雄。他死在他的尸体旁，Rick为他挡下一枪，肠子从腹腔里流出来，他哭着想把那些东西连着血液一起全都塞回老头的肚子里。

他们在无人的简陋教堂里举办婚礼，神父是位瞎了半只眼睛的青蛙人，它边阅读誓词边把黏液喷到Morty卫生纸做的头纱上。Rick微笑着将一枚生锈的易拉罐拉环套上他的无名指，他从未见过自己的外公如此深情而直白的热烈，那些爱意从眼角的泪花和每一次呼吸里泄出来以分子级别一点点钻进他的大脑里。

他说他愿意。

杀手冲破窗子闯进来，用尖刀砍掉了两人的脑袋。

“然后互相口爆……”Summer继续说道。

Rick跪下舔着他短小稚嫩尚未发育成熟的阴茎，像含着根迷你牛奶棒，他半眯着眼舒服地呜咽，子弹却从身后穿透了他的心脏。Rick流着泪吞下他临死前最后一丁点精液，画面跳转下一种死法……

Morty在想起那些景象的时候勃起，并被Rick发现了，那条裤子薄得要命，能清晰地勾勒出任何意料之外的形状。他发誓他看到Rick的目光在那里停留了一会，又若无其事地移开。

Morty刚喝的饮料里一定有某种类似酒精的东西，或是新型毒品，他晕乎着推开星际旅馆的房门，属于他和正在度假的Rick的，在疲惫的混乱事件后，Rick总会选择的，与他强行进行的放松身心的方式。

地球上的两个小时过去，没停转的手表显示现在是凌晨两点四十五分，Rick仍没有回来，而隔壁传来呻吟声。

还有男孩熟悉的咳嗽声。

“Rick，Rick你在干什么？？？？！！！！！！”Morty借着疯劲破门而入，看见外公和一只粉色的人行母豹在床上纠缠，已经分不清是为他们打扰他休息生气，是为外公丢下自己一个人去快活而恼怒，还是为其他什么东西而悲哀。

那雌性生物愣了几秒，周身发出刺眼的光芒，消失在空气里。

“哦，操你的，M……Morty，你他妈的放走了那个女的。我的计划全被打乱了，全部被你，你这个不知廉耻的臭婊子。”Rick暴怒着冲下床，拉着那该死的裤链，夹到几根发灰的阴毛疼得他直跳。

“放你妈的狗屁，Rick，你，你就是为了你脑子里仅存的那些，肮脏、下流的色情计划！”因新型毒品失去理智的Morty两步上前一脚把Rick重新踢翻在床上。

他已经不明白，如此执着于与Jessica的结局，是为了Jessica，还是单纯只为了老死，还是冥冥之中希望，他能在Rick之后，或者与他一起离去。

他眼中噙满泪水，扒掉自己的裤子，将Rick还遛在外面的半勃起的阴茎往屁股里塞，“你他妈的就是想踢开我，每一次，任何地方任何地点，我都只会是你的累赘，我就像只没出息的蠕虫……我……”

Rick不反驳也放弃挣扎，身子软下来陷进厚而柔软的床垫里，阴茎却硬了起来，在Morty的穴口磨蹭，分泌出拉丝状的透明黏液。

他看着身上光着屁股笨拙扭动的孙子沉默了一会，突然起身反压制住哭泣的男孩，腰部用力狠狠顶进Morty的肠道深处，重重撞上前列腺，将血腥味、男孩痛苦而动情的呼喊和咸苦的泪水都一并用嘴唇舌尖吮吻进嘴里。

他一下下狠狠操着他，每次都插进最深处，抽出来会带出一点点鲜红的肠肉，激起男孩一阵阵大幅度的抽搐。慢慢的，Morty快失去意识，他太累了，肚子里满溢着岩浆般快把他点着的精液，小腹上方也射得一塌糊涂，湿淋淋一片甚至无法再次勃起。

“那群狗日的疯子还是要害你，我的Morty，因为我。”他听见Rick咬牙切齿道，语气却沙哑中隐隐透着……悔恨？

“我不会让他们得逞的。”

“Rick，别放弃我。”他迷糊着抱着他的脖子，挂在他的胸前。

第一次，Morty尝到了老Rick泪水的味道，又苦又涩，还有泥土的腥味和一股从地狱里爬出来的死尸的臭味，他清醒了半晌，才意识到那老头真的在哭。

下一秒，在又一次被精液浇灌后，Rick猛地将他从床上推了下去，床垫下方伸出数十根刺刀贯穿了他的五脏六腑。

Rick死了，又一次，这是那晶体告诉他的。

Rick知道自己又要死了，只要他与Morty在一起，准确地说，只要他为了去拯救他的孙子，他注定会面临死亡诅咒，他们不会获得最终的任何东西，他必须孤身一人走完剩下的老路。没有任何一种奔向光明的结局是属于他们的，他们永恒会在过程中灭亡，这也是那晶体告诉他的。

又一次，Morty又一次看到另一个完整无缺活蹦乱跳的外公出现在属于他们的车库里，并没有惊讶，只是又一次瞪大了眼睛，瞳孔里闪烁着喜悦。

“你，你让我等太久了，Rick。”Morty指着手表，现在是下午的两点四十五分。

老头并没有理他，这又一次代替Morty的死亡只是他咎由自取。

“Rick，你尝起来像泥浆。”

Morty想起Jessica和那些女孩们曾讨论过的话题，泪水是有味道的，尤其是悲伤的泪水，为证明爱而悲伤的泪水，孤独的泪水，他想起了那个比喻。

最普通也最疏离的血亲论会阻止未来伤害他亲爱的男孩吗？如果他们放弃它，换一种关系来相处又会怎样？

“我爱你，Rick。”那男孩又说，“任何意义上的爱都属于我们。”

于是，他的Rick拥抱了他。

FIN.


End file.
